The invention relates to kites and particularly to a kite which can be flown in both light and strong winds and maintains its stability in strong or gusty wind conditions as well as in light wind conditions.
In the past, many devices have been used to increase the stability of kites. The use of a tail is one of the oldest of these devices.
The use of a keel to eliminate the necessity for a tail is also well-known, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,929.
Several kites which have vents in the airfoil to increase stability in high winds are known; namely, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,110,460 3,796,399, and 4,099,690. The only one of these which provides any variability to the vent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,399. This patent uses a complex structure to provide a small degree of wind-controlled variability.
As far as is known, none of these kites is capable of flying with stability in winds ranging from very light to very strong.